


and it was still, as empty as it ever was

by JellyDishes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, season five shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: Alice stretches her legs across this new world, and before her the horizon splits and breaks apart into soft-edged memories.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and it was still, as empty as it ever was

When you open your eyes, the sky is still pink and red, and seems to stretch on forever. You don’t look at the sucking vastness of the hole that hangs suspended in the center of your vision, any more than you look at the clouds or the birds, because your blood is rising and moving is the only thing you remember how to do. The only thing that matters. Everything else smears and fades away like a letter left out to rot in the rain. They don’t matter, not really. The only thing that matters is the chase. That and

(“Daisy,” she had said, and said, always said, with that look in her eye that

made your chest feel too tight,

made a frisson of anger rise up in your chest that struggled when you tried to beat it back, enough that it was a moment before you became aware of the pinprick pain of your nails digging into your palms that brought you back,

made you clutch a hand around the simple band strung through with a simpler chain that hung around your neck as she asked, “what would you say to her, if you could? That girl you used to be?”

You’d shuddered out a breath and looked out over the city, wishing you smoked so that you would have an excuse to do something with your shaking hands. “It will hurt.”)

everything else fades away into a soft blur that leaves everything stained red,

still sometimes you find yourself looking for eyes that aren’t there, are never there, there are only the ones that are wide and white and afraid, only the bottomless void in the sky that sees you and does not laugh or scowl and reach out to hold you back when everything in you burns to  _ run _ ,

(“Daisy,” she didn’t say, not then. It was “Tonner,” then “Alice,” said with raised eyebrows and the leading edge of a smirk that made you want to follow it wherever it might take you, and)

still the sky is gold and pink and ends, just the way everything is, will, and has. You are seeking the taste of your own ending in that of others, and it will be a relief you don’t think, because you don’t anymore, not really, and

(“Daisy,” she said on a breathless sigh, fingers curling right in your hair as you knelt before her the way a knight would her queen, the way you’d always thought of when you thought it wouldn’t show on your face, twisted your fingers in just that way that had her say it again, louder. Leaned forward to press your lips to the center of her in a kiss, a benediction, pressing everything you didn’t know how to say into it as she called your name, “Daisy, Daisy, please,” and)

you chase that feeling. The breathless, clutching rise in your stomach that comes at the sudden drop of an elevator or the grip of your teeth or laughing eyes, looking at nothing and no one but you, and

you stretch your legs across this new world, and before you the horizon splits and breaks apart into soft-edged memories that matter a little bit less with every loping stride, and

(“Don’t call me that,” you said, and she looked at you with surprise, until you cracked a smile and averted your gaze down and to the side with a shrug. “I just-“ like the way you look when you say anything, but not that- “like Daisy better.”)

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by a post on tumblr: https://archivistbot.tumblr.com/post/613222048444055552/daisy-if-you-could-go-back-and-tell-younger-you


End file.
